Some things just never change
by ASNTwilight
Summary: Tyson says something and Kai, hurt by his words, leaves to Blitzkriegs. The Bladebreakers somehow manage to pull the lazy lad to Russia to bring Kai back. Will Tyson apologize? And even if he does, will he stick to it? We've heard that men don't change. Let's see if our three times world champion Tyson Granger can prove it wrong. One shot.


He was gone. Their captain was gone. The Bladebreakers were left without him. Their captain left them, maybe for forever this time. They knew where he went. They just couldn't bring themselves to go and pursue him and bring him right back, because a certain blue haired loud mouth world champ was the reason for the captains departure.

 **Flashback:**

"Your performance is worse than a toddler, Tyson. What's wrong with you?" Yes, that's our Bladebreaker captain Kai Hiwatari. As it says, he's talking to Tyson who's battling Max right now. Chief as always is recording the battle for later analysis. And Ray and Hilary are preparing breakfast. Ray and Kai had finished their training way before dawn and an eternity before Max and Tyson woke up, so that left Ray to prepare breakfast and Kai to train the toddlers.

"Kai! I'm hungry!" As if not obvious, our world champ is hungry, again. Nothing new in there.

"No." And here goes Ty's breakfast.

"But Kai!"

"Finish your training and then think of food."

"But-"

"No buts. How do you expect to win this championship without preparation and practice?"

"You don't expect me to win a championship hungry do you? No food means no energy which leads to loss. Besides I can't practice properly when I'm low on energy."

"Tyson stop your pointless argueing. Finish it and then go eat all you want."

But Max chose the exact same time to stand up for his friend.

"He's right Kai. We haven't had breakfast this morning either. Let us have something and then we'll practice."

Fate wasn't on Kai's side because...

"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" came Ray's voice.

"Yay! Food!"

"Finish your training Tyson!"

And Tyson snapped.

"Go away Kai! I'm tired of your slave driving. We don't need your training or you either. I'm three times world champion. I can win a tournament on my own. Why don't you go ahead and ditch us for your Russian team huh?"

 _That..._ really hurt. Kai had never expected this from Tyson. Or maybe he had. He had always had the feeling that this was going to happen some day. He knew that beneath the show of friendship there was hatred. He knew that deep down they all hated him. He had just waited for the show of it. And that happened today.

After a long pause Kai said "Fine Tyson. If that's what you want, then be it."

And with that he left. The white scarf trailing behind him.

The outburst of Tyson had attracted Ray and Hilary's attention. Max, Ray, Kenny and Hilary were in shock. After a few moments one after one they came back to their senses. And Ray was the first to react.

"What was that Tyson?!" he said, fury evident in his amber eyes.

"What was what?" said Tyson.

"Point one we need him. Kai's our captain and without him we can't enter this tournament. Second he's our friend. And you _don't_ say something like _that_ to your friends, now _do_ you?"

"Why do _you_ care? What I said was your feeling too. Deep down you feel the same way. Don't you Ray?"

"No! I don't! What Kai was doing was right. You _were_ lacking in power. He had the right to get harsh. Because you won't learn any other way."

"First I wasn't-" Tyson was going to defend himself but was cut off my Max, who after staying silent so long had decided to join in.

"Oh no, you _weren't_ giving the practice your best Ty. Kai was right."

"Yeah! Now team up with the old sourpuss and accuse me! I know it's a plan of his. He must be sitting in the dojo snickering, happy that his faithful dogs are in his support!"

Hilary had finally had enough.

"Tyson! Do you even realise what you're saying?!"

"I think he has lost his mind Hils. Let's take him to the vet." said Ray, fury mingled with a tad sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Vet? But there aren't any animals injured or sick in here." said a rather confused Tyson.

"Yes. A vet. After all piggies who loose their minds _are_ taken to vet."

"Ray, Hilary, leave it." said Kai, coming out of the dojo with an airbag in hand.

"But Kai-" Hilary cut herself when her eyes landed on the bag in Kai's hand. "Kai! You're not really considering leaveing are you?"

"See! I told you! He's a traitor! Now he'll join hands with the Blitzkrieg Boys again." said an angry Tyson.

"Think as you please Tyson." with that, Kai left.

"Kai! Wait!" Hilary broke off in a run after their stoic captain. At the gate of the dojo she finally caught up wih him. Grasping his hand she pleaded, "Kai, please don't leave. We need you!"

"No you don't. Tyson made it all clear back there." was Kai's reply, eyes still trained straight ahead.

"Kai-" she didn't have much time to say anything.

"Hilary I'm leaving. And that's final. Don't try to stop me."

He freed his hand from her grasp and continued on his way to the airport.

: **Flashback end**

"So I take it you're not going back to Japan any time soon?"

"Never."

Tala sighed. He had tried every possible way to persuade Kai to go back to his team, but to no avail. Kai was just too stubborn to listen, too much for his liking.

"Kai, the tournaments are coming up. Your team needs you. You know the rules, without the captain the team can't enter."

"Why do you care? You don't even know the name of my team."

"First I know the name, it's Bladebrats. And second you care for them, proven by the way you said _my team._ "

"Tala. It's Bladebreakers."

"More evidence." said a smirking Tala. "Admit it Kai, you want to be with them."

"Okay, I've grown to like them over the years. But the same can't be said for them. They never liked me I guess. Just pretended to. And the mask wore off of Tyson today. The others will be in his shoes soon. So there's no point in being with them anymore."

"Oh come on Kai! You honestly think Tyson meant it?"

"He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it."

"Wrong Kai" interjected Spencer, who had been listening to it along with Bryan, "Tyson never means what he says."

"You'd say Kai has gotten to know them. But here he is, upset on something one of his _friends_ said. I thought you had grown to know that the loud mouth _world champion_ has a habit of **_opening his mouth and inserting foot._** " was the first ever comment from Bryan.

"Kai, listen. Tyson never means what he says while angry. His anger leads him to say things he never meant to. You of all people know that. So go back to them alright?" said Spencer. Before Kai could say something Tala added, "it's not like we don't want you with us. You're like our little brother Kai. We love you. But you know those _Bladebrats_ need you to guide them in every step. You know they are _too_ good in getting into trouble that they can't resist the urge to do so. So for the sake of five teenagers survival, out of whom two you've got really close with, you'll go back to Japan, right?"

"Or do you want someone to come over and fall on your legs and plead for forgiveness? If that's the case then tmhere I am."

They were startled to hear the ever so familiar voice of the world champion. And turning around they came face to face with the sight of Tyson. Behind him were the rest of the team.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in?" asked the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai in unison.

"The door wasn't locked." answered Max sheepishly.

"What the hell Tala?! I came here thinking it was the safest place on earth! Raise the security for goodness sakes guys." was Kai's response to the Blitzkriegs at the lack of security.

"Sorry Kai", said an apologetic and embarrassed Tala.

"Kai", Tyson interrupted into the _wonderful bonding_ moment of Kai with the Blitzkrieg Boys. "I know you're mad at me for what I said and I admit now I meant none of it. We want you with us, I need you especially. Without you there to stop me, you know I'm bound to get in deep trouble."

"He's right Kai. Tyson won't be Tyson if he didn't get into trouble and you won't be you if you don't save the day." agreed Ray.

"So what?" countered Kai.

"So we want you back with us, back to Japan." was Ray's answer.

"Fine" gave in Kai, then a sly smirk crept to his lips. "I know you're not going to survive without me anyways."

"Yay! Kai's back!" cheered Max, who had been silent throughout all this exchange.

"Guess we'll see you in the championship then" said Spencer.

"That is if little fella over there participates in it" interrupted a smirking Bryan.

"Of course Spence, we will meet then _and_ we _will_ be participating in it. And for the record Bry I'm not little and... " Kai cut himself off at the sight of Bry "you better wipe that look off your face before I come over there and make you."

"So think it's our goodbye until championships?" Ray stopped the soon to be erupting fight by interrupting.

"Yeah. See you soon Kai" the Blitzkriegs bid farewell to their little brother.

"Hey! You gotta give attention to me too! I'm the world champion!" Tyson was back to boasting.

The Bladebreakers other than Kai and Tyson sweatdropped while an anime vein popped on the temples of Kai and the Blitzkriegs.

Taking their goodbye the Bladebreakers returned back to Japan.

 **The next day, at practice:**

"Kai! Give us a break will you? I'm hungry!"

Three guesses who said this? You guessed it! Yup! It's our _so called world champion_ Tyson.

Moral of the story: some things just never change.

 **Author's note -** Hi there folks!

I'm new to the fanfiction world. And by that I mean new to writing fics. I've been reading them for about eight months give or take. This is my first fanfiction. So please be polite. If you find any kind of error or mistake anywhere please correct me. As I said earlier I'm new to this world so I have a lot to learn. And if content is similar to another fanfiction belonging to another author then I'm not responsible. This story, I totally own.

The idea of writing this fic struck me when I was finishing my English homework. It was supposed to be written to a pen friend and I wrote it to... (yup! You guessed it.) Kai. Then I decided that after reading an insane amount of fanfictions why not write one myself? So here I go with my first fanfiction and awaiting everyone's opinion.

And for readers I have a few questions (not regarding this fic) of my own. What are the meanings of these terms-

\- PM

\- rating T, M and K

\- Beta

\- C2

\- Forum

and a lot more I can't remember. So readers answer them. And yes!

Please Read and Review!


End file.
